WONKYU LIFE STORY: ONE NIGHT IN BUSAN
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Tittle: one night in busan

Author: choi aiyu

Genre: romance mungkin

Rate: NC-21 (mungkin?)

Lenght: oneshot

Pairing: wonkyu

Cast: siwon, kyuhyun, and other

Warning: masih banyak typo(s) karena ini dibikin sangat kilat, geje bin abal, yaoi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Happy reading

Siwon pov

Hari ini mendadak shoting ditiadakan dengan alasan cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Itu artinya hari ini aku seharian libur. Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau seharian tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini. pulang kerumah? Sepertinya appa dan umma sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke jepang dan jiwon pasti sedang sibuk menggantikan appa. Apa aku ke dorm saja ya, beberapa mamber super junior kan hari ini free job, termasuk nae babykyu. Oke! Sudah aku putuskan untuk pergi ke dorm. Lagi pula sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan my babykyu. Terakhir ketemu kalau tidak salah 3 hari yang lalu. Huufth, baru 3 hari rasanya seperti 3 tahun lamanya.

Iklan dulu ngantguk: *lebe lo dad! **biarin, dasar anak durhaka ganggu kesenangan daddy aja. *eeeeeh? Mau gw kalungin celurit lo dedd…. ? kabuuur(abaikan)

Aku kendarai mobil Audi R8 GT Spyder limitid edition yang baru aku beli beberapa bulan yang lalu menuju dorm super junior dengan kecepatan penuh karena sudah sangat ingin bertemu mybabykyu. Sesampainya di dorm aku menuju lantai 11 tempat mybabykyu tinggal. Tapi setelah beberapa kali memencet bel tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu. Apa mereka ada di lantai 12? Pikirku. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju lantai 12, tapoi sama saja sepi. Pada kemana mereka.

CKLEKK… tiba-tiba pintu terbuka….

"siwon?" sapa namja yang belakangan ini terlihat tampak gemuk kembali.

"hai shindong hyung, kenapa dorm lantai 11 sepi? Apa mereka ada disini semua?" tanyaku pada shindong hyung.

"apa kamu mencari kyuhyun? Dia pergi dengan teuki hyung. Coba kamu hubungi keponselnya saja, aku sedang terburu-buru mau siaran" setelah mengatakan itu shindong hyung pergi secepat kilat.

Eeh? Babykyu pergi dengan teuki hyung? Pergi kemana? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku. Aku ambil ponselku kemudian menekan angka satu yang sudah aku seting dengan nomor babykyu.

Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Kenapa bisa tidak aktif. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? bukannya dia pergi bersama teuki hyung? Aah kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku menghubungi teuki hyung.

"yoboseyo siwon-ah" jawab teuki hyung di seberang sana.

"hyung, kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanyaku memastiakn terlebih dahulu.

"ne siwon-ah, kyuhyun sedang bersamaku. Disini juga ada donghae dan yesung."

"kalian dimana hyung? Aku akan menyusul"

Siwon pov end

—–

Normal pov

"kalian dimana hyung? Aku akan menusul" tanya siwon pada leadernya a.k.a leeteuk.

"kami sedang berada dibusan menghadiri acara BIFF" jelas sang leader.

"oke hyung kalo begitu akan kesana sekarang"

"siwon-ah, bukanya kau sedang shoting?" tanya leteuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari siwon. "hallo siwon-ah, halloooooooooow" dilihatnya layar ponsel ternyata sambungan telephon sudah terputus.

"iiihs, anak ini benar-benar" rutuk leeteuk meratapi tingkah dongsaeng tertampan disuper junior itu.

Setelah memutus sambungan secara tidak terhormat pada sang leader, siwon langsung melesat menuju bandara. Dia langsung mengambil tiket pesawat menuju busan yang sudah terlebih dahuli dipesan saat dalam perjalanan.

skip

Setibanya di busan siwon segera menuju hotel tempat super junior menginap, masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai, jadi dia akan menemui namjachingunya terlebih dahulu.

Didepan kamar nomor 407 terlihat Siwon mengetuk pintu tidak sabaran. Sampai ada seseorang yang ternyata sang leader aka leeteuk membukakan pintu.

"yak! Siwon! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya leeteuk yang tidak sengaja kepalanya kena getok(?).

"mian hyung tidak sengaja" kata siwon nyengir kuda. "mana kyuhyun, hyung? Katanya dia ada dikamar ini?"

"dia ada didalam sedang bermain PS" jelas leeteuk.

"ooh begitu, baiklah aku masuk dulu, bae hyung…." Siwon menggeser leeteuk untuk masuk kedalam kamar hotel membuat leeteuk terbengong seperti kehilangan kesadarannya.

"ne….." jawab leeteuk merasa ada yang janggal tapi entah itu apa.

"yak! Sowon-ah" panggil leeteuk setelah tersadar.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya siwon heran.

"ini kamar hyung, kenapa kamu yang masuk sedangkan hyung harus pergi?"

"tidak bisa hyung, mulai sekarang ini kamar wonkyu, lebih baik hyung pergi mencari kamar yang kosong. Okey" kemudian siwon masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar hotel yang sudah direbutnya dari leeteuk.

"YAAAK! CHOI SIWON!" Teriak sang leeader malang itu, tapi sedikitpun tidak digubris oleh siwon. "awas saja kalo kalian berbuat macam-macam, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" merasa tidak diperdulikan leeteukpun pergi menuju kamar donghae yang kebetulan tidur dengan yesung. *poor my angel.

HOTEL: 407room

"hyung, siapa yang mengetuk pintu sekeras itu tadi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya pada orang yang masih dikiranya adalah leeteuk.

"aku" jawab siwon. Merasa kaget yang didegarnya bukan suara leeteuk melainkan suara namja yang sangat dirindukannya lalu kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya kaget.

"wooonnieeee" kyuhyun segera melempar PSPnya ke sembarang tempat lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghambur kepelukan siwon. "wonnie, bogoshipo"

"nado bogoshipo, baby" siwon memiringkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir kyuhyun. Awlanya hanya sekedar mengecup ringan. Namun perlahan siwon semakin memperdalam dengan melumatnya pelan terus menerus dengan sedikit menekan-nekan lidahnya meminta ijin agar bisa memasuki wilayah kenikmatan didalam mulut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang juga sangat merindukan sentuhan namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini tidak maukalah dengan ikut membalas ciuman siwon dengan mesranya. Kyuhyun mulai mengalungkan lenganya ke kedalam leher siwon dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam lumatannya. Dan siwon memindahkan tangannya dari wajah kyuhyun kepinggang ramping milik kekasihnya. Mengaitkan jari-jarinya dibelakang punggung kyuhyun, sehingga kyuhyun terkuci ditubuhnya. Kedua pasangan yang selalu dimabuk cinta ini semakin memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka, saling melumat, menghisap dan bertukar saliva.

Ciuman yang sangat mereka rindukan satu sama lain, karena kesibukan mereka yang jarang mempertemukan mereka. Merasa kehabisan nafas kyuhyun menepuk dada siwon meminta agar dihentikan ciuman mereka untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara yang sudah hampirr habis didalam paru-paru mereka.

"saranghae,baby" ucap siwon lalu kembali mencium kyuhyun. Kali ini tidak dibibir melainkan berpindah pada leher jenjang putihnya yang selalu dapat menggoda iman siwon setiap saat.

"nggh…. Na…aah.. nado saranghae, wonnieeeh" jawab kyuhyun lalu memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih untuk siwon.

"mmmm..hhh" kamu nikmat sekli babyhhh" desah siwon sambil terus menjalankan aksinya.

Didorongnya tubuh kyuhyun pada tempat tidur, lalu siwon menindih kyuhyun dengan terus menghisap dan menjilat leher kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun menggeliat dibawahnya. Tangannya yang tidak mau tinggal diam menyusup pada kaos yang dipakai kyuhyun, mengangkatnya keatas sampai terlepas seluruhnya.

"Akkkhhhh wonnhhh" sekali lagi erangan nikmat kembali keluar dari mulut kyuhyun saat siwon menghisap kuat pada leher kyuhyun sehingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan.

Siwon melepaskan hisapannya. Tersenyum melihat hasil karya buatannya yang membekas dengan sempurna dileher kyuhyun.

"appo… kau jahat hyung" rengek kyuhyun manja.

"mian baby, soalnya kamu benar-benar lezat untuk dinikmati" ucap siwon dengan nada seduktif.

"hyung, lanjutkan lagi yang tadi ne. Tapi lepas dulu semua pakaianmu" rengek kyuhyun lagi dengan manjanya dan mengeluarka senjata kedipan andalannya sambil ber puppy eyes.

Kalau sudah seperti itu mana sanggup siwon menolat. Tatapan kyuhyun adalah kelemahan terbesar baginya. Tidak ambil waktu lama-lama, siwon lalu melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya tanpa terkecuali membuat dia full neked, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang besar dan sudah menegang.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia melepaskan pakaian yang tersisa yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. tidak kalah dengan siwon, junior kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kepunyaan siwon juga sudah menegang.

Siwon yang melaihat pemandangan indah didepannya tidak mau diam berlama-lama. Ditindihnya kembali kyuhyun lalu diciumnya kembali bibir kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Keduanya tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. saling beradu lidah, menghisap dan dan bertukar saliva. Kemudian siwion melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir kyuhyun dan berpindah pada leher kyuhyun kembali, menjilat seriap inci leher kyuhyun, dengan sesekali menggigit ringa.

"aaaakkh, woonnih… jangan dileher" rengek kyuhyun karena dia ingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadiri sebuah acara.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan ciumannya semakin kebawah sampai disebuah niple merah muda yang sangat mengiurkan. Dijilatnya seluruh permukaan niple sebelah kanan kyuhyun dengan sesekali dihisap pelan tapi kadang sedikit kencang bahkan gigitan ringan tidak luput siwon lakukan karena terlalu gemas dengan namjachingunya yang cantik itu.

"aaaakh… peelaanh wonieeh. Jangan…. Aaakh…. Jangan digigit!" kyuhyun mengerang menahan sakit yang sekaligus nikmat pada niplenya. Sesekali siwon juga tidak lupa menggesekan juniornya pada junior kyuhyun. Membuat keduanya merasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Aaaaaaaaaghhh" erang kyuhyun saat junior siwon bergesekan dengan juniornya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, baby. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menikmati tubuh indah ini" siwon terus menggesek-gesekan juniornya pada junior kyuhyun dengan tangannya membelai niple kyuhyun dan bibirnya kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun, ringan tapi penuh gairah dan cinta.

Tidak puas hanya sekedar menggesekan juniornya kejunior kyuhyun, siwon mulai menurunkan kepalanya kebawah dan semakin kebawah sembari mennjilat dan menggigit ringan daerah jelajahannya. Bercak keunguan tidak lupa dia tinggalkan dibagian-bagian yang mampu membuat kyuhyun melayang. Hingga akhirnya gerakan siwon terhenti didepan junior kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menegang.

"aku akan memuaskanmu baby, akan aku buat kamu melayang" ucap siwon lalu tersenyum dengan senyum pervert yang hanya pernah akan dia tunjukan didepan kyuhyun.

Tangan siwon mulai mengocok junior kyuhyun. Awalnya pelan tapi lama-lama menjadi semakin cepat dan liat. Tidak puas dengan hanya mengocoknya saja, lalu siwon memasukan junior kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Mengulum, menjilat, menghisap, dan tidak lupa mengocoknya didalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeluarkan erangan dan menggelinjang menahan nikmat yang tiada tara. Tidak lama kemudian junior kyuhyun terasa berkedut dan ingin memuntahkan isinya.

"wonnieeeeh….. akuh… aagah….. mauhh keluar. aaaakh" ucah kyuhyun menahan nikmatnya.

"keluarkan saja baby" siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan junior kyuhyun pada mulutnya.

"AAAKKKKKH… woonnnnhhhh" kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut siwon yang ternyata lumayan banyak juga. Tanpa rasa jijik siwon menelan habis semua cairan cinta kyuhyun bahkan dia menjulat sisa-sisa yang masih ada kejantanan kyuhyun. (ini apa? TT_TT)

"gumawo wonnie hyung" ucap kyuhyun masih sedikit terengah-engah, lalu menarik siwon agar wajahnya mendekat padanya setelah itu dikecupnya mesra bibir siwon.

"sekarang giliranku untuk kau puaskan, baby" bisik siwon ditelinga kyuhyun.

"kalo begitu kita langsung aja, ne. kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi"

Siwon mengarahkan junior miliknya yang masih menegang pada hole kyuhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit dimasukannya junior itu pada tempatnya(?). setelah masuk sebagian, tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu siwon menghentakan seluruh juniornya kedalah hole kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun terpaksa menahan sakit.

"AAAGHHHH… woooonnhi"

"rileks baby, jangan tegang"

Merasa juniornuya sudah cukup nyaman didalam sarangnya, siwon mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya. Walanya hanya pelan-pelan agar hole kyuhyun siap meneria junior besarnya, tapi lama-lama temponya dinaikan lebih cepat lagi. kyuhyun yang sudah merasa nyaman kini mulai mendesah nikmat seiring junior siwon yang keluar masuk pada holenya… (*ebuseet TT_TT)

"faaster …. Aaakhh… yaaah… lebih dalam lagih… aakh" kyuhyun mulau mengoceh(?) tidak karuan.

"baby, you're so delicious… eeengh"

"yaaah woonie, aaakh disanaaah….. tusuk lebih keras lagi. AAAKKKKKH" kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kedada siwon.

Siwon tidak menghentikan gerakannya pada hole kyuhyun. Justru dia bergerak lebih cepat lagi dan lagi memasukan juniornya pada hole kyuhyun. Diangkatnya kaki kyuhyun dan disandarkannya pada pundaknya agar juniornya lebih dalam lagi masuk kedalam hole kyhyun.

"aaakh wonnieh… ngghhh faster!"

"oooggghhhh.. baby…."

"aaaakh…. Woonnie aku mau keluar "

"beersamaaah baby"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK KGHHHHH" teriak mereka bersamanan saat mencapai klimaks.

Siwon menurunkan kaki kyuhyun dari pundaknya, lalu mengeluarkan pelan juniornya membuat cairan cintanya ikut keluar. Kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kyuhyun.

"kamu lelah baby?" Tanya siwon.

"ne" kyuyun memindahkan posisinya bersandar pada bahu siwon, meletakan wajahnya di kruk siwon dan tidak lupa tangannya melingkar indah diperut siwon. "kamu juga lelah kan hyung, baru sampai langsung melakukan ini"

"lelahkku akan terobati kalau bersamamu, baby. Masih ada sediakit waktu sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar. Apa kamu masih mau melanjutkannya? Sepertinya punya hyung masih agak keras" ucap siwon sambil membelai tambut kyuhyun.

"ani, hyungie. Kalo dilanjut lagi nanti bias-bisa aku tiddak dapat berjalan di blue carpet. Lebih baik kita seperti ini saja sampai waktunya tiba"

"baiklah kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali. Saranghae baby" ucap siwon, lalu mengecup ringan kening kyuhyun.

"nado saranghae wonnie" balas kyuhyun singkat.

Meskit tidak tidur tapi mereka tetap berpelukan sambil mengobrol dan melepas rindu. Tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau mata mereka sudah mulai berat.

—-

Beberapa saat kemudian diluar terlihat seorang namja yang seharusnya mempunyai senyum bak malaikat tapi entah kemana perginya senyum itu. Namja itu bernama park jungsu a.k.a leeteuk sang leader of super junior yang sepertinya terlihat sedang kewalahan karena dari tadi dia mengetuk pintu kamar 407 yang seharusnya adalah kamarnya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dia menggedor dan berteriak minta dibukakan pintu tapi hasilnya nihil. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan dua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"YAAAK WONKYU! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN TIDAK MAU KELUAAAAAAAAAAR! CEPAT KELUAAAR ATAU HYUNG DOBRAG PINTU INI. SUDAH SAATNYA KIAT BERANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT" teriaknya menggelegar sampai kepenjuru hotel.

Dua dongsaengnya yang yang lain donghae dan yesung menghampiri dengan tatapan heran, pasalnya sang leader kebangaanya terlihat tampak frustasi dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan…

Note: muwahahahahahhaha ini apa? geje kah? abal kah? *udah pasti TT_TT

Akhir yang tidak memuaskan. Ga tau deh mau disebut NC berapa ini epep…. Sampai jumpa lagi di 'one night ini makpo'. Phaeephaeee….. *migren mendadak. Jangan lupa coment otteh!


End file.
